


Silk Sheets

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jerejean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: The Foxes send Jean and Jeremy a care package filled with soft things, including silk sheets.





	Silk Sheets

Jeremy has the most ridiculous look on his face, a high blush on his cheeks, biting his lower lip like he’s trying to stifle a laugh. His hands are behind his back and he’s balancing on one foot like an overgrown kid. Jean yanks his earbuds out and drops his bookbag on the floor next to the door, prying off his shoes. He’s waiting for Jeremy to say _something_ , especially because it looks like Jeremy is dying to reveal a secret. But the silent treatment isn’t working and Jean’s too curious.

“What’s going on?” The words come out cautious; it’s been over a year since Evermore but Jean doesn’t think he’ll ever like surprises. Or secrets.

“Close your eyes and stick out your hands!” Jeremy is beaming and Jean manages an answering grin. It’s been a long day, a long week, but somehow Jeremy makes things better.

“Okay, okay.” Jean closes his eyes, extends his arms, palms up. It’s a measure of how much he trusts Jeremy. He wills his face to not betray any lingering anxiety, he wills his shoulders to relax.

Jeremy places something in his hands. Jean can tell from the texture and shape that it’s a cardboard box, and a fairly heavy one.

“Open your eyes!”

Jean looks down. The box is addressed to him _and_ Jeremy and it’s been opened. Jean feels better knowing that Jeremy has already inspected its contents.

Jeremy is glowing with anticipation as Jean sets the box on the kitchen counter and pushes the flaps open. It’s like Christmas or, at least, how Jean imagines Christmas is for most children (not him, of course).

“What…” Jean starts pulling out items. Fox mugs, a lavender candle, coffee, a Tupperware container of cookies, a small photo album filled with pictures. A postcard reveals that the box is a gift from the Foxes, specifically the team members that he played against during his final year with the Edgar Allan Ravens.

Jean turns to Jeremy, his brow furrowed, a small frown drawing his lips down. Jeremy’s smile slips and he moves closer to Jean, reaching out instinctively even if he doesn’t know what’s wrong.

“Why?” Jean asks, his voice low and plaintive.

“It’s a care package,” Jeremy explains, taking Jean’s hands in his. He rubs his thumbs gently along Jean’s fingers, pausing on the scars and bumps from bad breaks. “I think it was Renee’s idea. Something to celebrate your one year anniversary with us.” Jean doesn’t miss the way Jeremy emphasizes the _us_. But it sounds like he wants to say _me_ instead.

“That’s…” Jean doesn’t know. Unexpected? Weird? Kind? He pulls his hands away from Jeremy and lifts the container of cookies out and peels off the lid. He offers it to Jeremy first and then selects a cookie. They’re quiet, chewing the oatmeal chocolate chip cookies. The Foxes must have spent a fortune to get the package shipped from South Carolina to California in a timely manner because the cookies still taste fresh.

Jeremy grabs another cookie and Jean doesn’t tease him or lecture him about the indulgence. He kind of wants another, too.

“These cookies are amazing,” Jeremy enthuses, crumbs lingering on his lips. The happy glow has returned to his eyes; it’s impossible to keep Jeremy down.

The sweet, rich taste of chocolate fills Jean’s mouth. He can smell the lavender from the candle. It’s nice. Jeremy raises his fingers to his lips to suck away the melted chocolate but Jean stops him, gently grasping his wrist and pulling his hand to his mouth. Jean draws the tips of Jeremy’s fingers into his mouth, his tongue tasting chocolate and salt.

Jeremy is standing right in front of him; they’re so close, almost touching. Jean watches as the blush on Jeremy’s tan skin grows more rosy, watches his wide eyes shine. Jean kisses the palm of Jeremy’s hand, kisses his wrist. He feels the ragged pace of Jeremy’s pulse beating against his lips. The tempo matches the refrain of his thoughts _one year, one year, one year_. It’s a miracle that he’s still alive. It’s a miracle that he ended up with Jeremy Knox.

Jean cups Jeremy’s face in his hand before sliding his fingers into his wavy hair. Jeremy’s smile is full, his mouth so beautiful. Jean leans down and Jeremy rises to meet him, the kiss so soft. Jean licks away the crumbs on Jeremy’s lower lip, making Jeremy gasp and wrap his arms around Jean’s waist. Jeremy’s arms feel right: not confining but comforting. Safe.

“There’s something I didn’t tell you,” Jeremy whispers between kisses.

“Hmm?” Jean murmurs, his fingers twining aimlessly through Jeremy’s hair.

“C’mon, I’ll show you.” Jeremy takes him by the hand again and leads him to their bedroom. The two beds are on opposite sides of the room, though it’s certainly not unheard of for them to share a bed.

The familiar white duvet that typically covers Jean’s bed has been folded up and placed on his immaculate desk. Instead of the usual white cotton sheets, his bed is covered by saffron colored bedding. Jean isn’t a fan of sudden changes but there’s something different about these sheets, besides the vibrant color.

“Silk?” he asks Jeremy, his voice so quiet it’s almost lost.

“Yeah,” Jeremy whispers back.

It’s a pretty intimate gift and Jean can’t imagine who among the Foxes would send him silk sheets. Jeremy has the answer.

“They’re from Kevin, Neil, and Andrew,” he supplies. “Kevin’s note said that they’ve recently discovered how awesome silk sheets are and…well…”

Jeremy is blushing again and Jean gets the hint. This is a gift for both of them.

“Okay,” Jean says, grinning mischievously. “Want to test them out?”

“What, right now?” Jeremy looks honestly shocked.

“Yeah.” Jean grabs the hem of his shirt and drags it up, over his head, sending his dark hair into disarray. He’s pulling at his jeans and Jeremy’s still fully dressed, staring at him in wonder. Jean’s personal aversion to undressing with an audience was viciously eradicated by the Ravens and he became fairly callous about presenting his body to others, but the attention Jeremy is giving him right now is enough to make him blush. Jean steps out of his pants, kicking them to the side.

“Need some help?” he asks Jeremy, teasing.

“Well, since you offered.” They’re both blushing and grinning, the late afternoon sun slanting through the blinds and falling over them and the bed. Jean’s hands are steady as he undresses Jeremy, though his heart is tripping. Jeremy is saying sweet silly things, nonsense to put Jean at ease. His voice catches as Jean’s hands glide down his back to his waist.

They move to the bed, the ridiculously small bed. Jean stretches out, his six foot three inch frame barely fitting. Jeremy nestles next to him. The cool silk against his back and thighs makes Jean want to roll around, wrap his entire body in the sheets or make snow angels. He suggests this to Jeremy who laughs and laughs before confessing that he’s never made a snow angel. Jean crawls over him and out of bed to give him the chance.

Jeremy extends his arms and legs, drawing them in and then pushing them out, leaving the vague impression of wings in the sheets.

“Like that?” Jeremy asks, still laughing.

“Yeah,” Jean says. His breath catches because Jeremy _does_ look like an angel, lovely and graceful, lying on his bed, the yellow gold of the sheets the perfect backdrop.

“Hey,” Jeremy props himself on his elbow and crooks a finger at Jean. “Come back to bed.”

Jean laughs. He can’t help it. He can’t think of anything to say in response that isn’t as unbearably cheesy so he jumps on the bed, straddling Jeremy and tickling his ribs until Jeremy is howling.

“I surrender! I surrender!” Jeremy gasps, playfully trying to fend off Jean. “You’re not allowed to manhandle your captain!”

“Well damn,” Jean teases, “you should have told me sooner. Like months ago.” He rolls off Jeremy, both of them panting.

Jean shifts around, feeling the fluid slide of fabric over his body. It’s almost too decadent. Suddenly it hits him again: this is his life. Instead of fear and torture and abuse he has this: the regard and love of a man who is so far out of his league that it seems like a cosmic joke. Jean traces Jeremy’s cheekbone, his jaw, his chin, breathing him in, savoring the moment.

“Jean?” Jeremy’s voice is hushed, warm. “I want you to know, everyday, all the time, I am so glad that you’re in my life. You should know…just how amazing you are.” Jeremy’s hands are not soft but they are gentle as he pulls Jean to him. His touch raises chill bumps on Jean’s arms, his whole body yearning and responding.

They fold together like origami. Sweet kisses, the press of skin on skin, wrapped up in silk sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fulfill a writing prompt for one of my good friends. She requested Jeremy and Jean + silk sheets. I've never written about Jean or Jeremy so I opted to go for fluff instead of nsfw (which I think is what she wanted! lol). 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: @dkafterdark


End file.
